sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Intruders
Intruders is the main quest in St. Louis. Completing it gives you Silvia, 10 gold and 1350 experience. It has seven locations. Uncle says: * Go to Spyke's home, and do whatever it takes to get my money back! * Complete all jobs in St. Louis. Spyke’s villa (outfit) ;Spyke, the guy who owes us money, is inside. Get in. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x pants 6/3, 7x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 7x150 bucks, 7x650 experience, 7x10 coins mojo ;Get through the crowd. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x boots 6/4 :Rewards: 7x150 bucks, 7x700 experience, 7x10 coins mojo ;Ask her about Spyke. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x pants 2/3, 5x boots 1/4 :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Demand uncle’s money from him. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hero accessory 2/5 :Rewards: 6x250 bucks, 6x800 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;Seems our mission has failed. :Cost: 4x11energy, 4x body 8/2 :Rewards: 4x150 bucks, 4x900 experience, 4x10 coins mojo Spyke’s villa (maze 1) Spyke’s bunker ;You got drunk and don’t remember anything. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x hat 8/1 :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Climb over her and get out through the window. :Cost: 5x10 energy, 5x pants 8/3, 5x hero accessory 8/5 :Rewards: 5x200 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Lift her up. :Cost: 5x10 energy, 5x boots 8/4 :Rewards: 5x120 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Jump from the window. :Cost: 5x10 energy, 5x hero accessory 6/5 :Rewards: 5x85 bucks, 5x1250 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Go and find Spyke. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x pants 6/3, 5x hat 6/1, :Rewards: 5x85 bucks, 5x1250 experience, 5x10 coins mojo :Note: As usual, the "hero" uses his blood for an erect dick and a red face. His "brain" doesn't need too much oxygen anyway. Backyard of the Villa (maze) Another maze. Backyard of the Villa (outfit) ;Try to get through the crowd. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x hero accessory 6/5 :Rewards: 5x110 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;You start having stomach problems. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x body 6/2, 7x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 7x120 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x10 coins mojo ;Stop farting! Calm down! :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x boots 6/4 :Rewards: 7x90 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x10 coins mojo ;Call 911! :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x hat 8/1, 7x hero accessory 8/5 :Rewards: 7x110 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x10 coins mojo ;Look, there's Spyke running away! :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 8/4, 6x body 8/2 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo Spyke’s villa (maze 2) Another maze. Helipad ;Money’s walking away! It’s time to do something! :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x pants 8/3 :Rewards: 6x125 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;Grab on to the helicopter. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 7/1, 6x body 7/2 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo, 1 random collectible ;You need to get the suitcase full of cash. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x pants 7/3, 7x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 7x250 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x10 coins mojo ;Take the money and walk away. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 7/4 :Rewards: 6x150 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;See if she wants to be your chick. :Cost: 5x10 energy, 5x hat 1/1, 5x pants 1/3, 5x hero accessory 1/5 :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 coins mojo Category:Quests Category:St. Louis